There are generally two purposes for the use of the spectacles. One is for recovery of poor eyesight, such as myopia, hypermetropia, antigatism and presbyopia, and the other is for the protector against dazzling caused by direct light and disorder caused by ultra violet beam or electromagnetic wave and so on. The spectacles are normally stored in the dress pocket, and they are mainly used on demands of situations.
The spectacles, regardless of using purposes, have a front frame material holding the lenses just before human eyes and the temple material in the bracket style connecting with both sides of the said frame material as their fundamental constructions, and the said temple material is hinge-connected with the said front frame material in the foldable conditions. People store and carry their spectacles with them, and the spectacles case made of plastic or made of cloth is usually supplied as storing purpose, but such a case is sometimes too bulky to be pocketable. Therefore, it is general tendency for people, especially for young generations, to carry their spectacles without such case at all, putting the same into the front pocket or inside pocket. When in the crowded places such as in a train or bus, the stored spectacles without case shall be easily crushed or be distorted in the front frame part by the shock, and shall be damaged largely on the finished surface of the lense or frame.